There are boards with hydrofoils (or foils) for use with kites, paddles, and windsurf rigs. There are electric and gas-powered boards without foils. U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,901 discloses a motorized hydrofoil device. U.S. Pat. No. 9,278,729 discloses a weight-shift controlled personal hydrofoil watercraft. The disclosures of the above identified patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.